fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chance Reaction
(NEXT MORNING AT THE DINIG ROOM) (the other imaginary friends try to back away from Mac and Kari's argument) Kari: Why does your Sableye keep getting into my stuff? Mac: He doesn't know better, he just thinks you have gems stashed somewhere. Kari: Why would I bring gems? I'm a tomboy, not a girly girl. Mac: You don't have to remind me. Kari: Yes I do. Mac: Well your Oshawott thought that I was some kind of target practice. Kari: It's not my fault you're wearing red. It's just Oshawott's habit. (some imaginary friends leave the table) Cream: When will this end? (Volkner and Whitney walk in) Mac: Dad and cous. Kari: (mimics Mac as a mock) Dad and cous. Cream: Sorry, you came in at a bad time, you have to leave bye-bye. Mr. Herriman: Miss Cream, let them have their peace. Volkner: Funny bunny's right. OFFICE CC: Mr. Herriman: Ooookay. Cream: But it's a really bad… (faints and Eduardo catches her) Volkner: If you two want to argue, do it during a battle. Whitney: Plus, I brought in a friend of your father's Mac. (Flint comes in) Mac: Hey Flint. Kari: (mocks Mac again) Flint. Izzy: Watch out Kari, he's a Sinnoh League Elite Four member. Kari: Uh Izzy, I have had it up to here ( puts her hand on her forehead), Mac has family members and friends that are experienced battlers, and my only friend is a professor, who rarely battles, nothing wrong about that though. Flint: Volkner has a point, if you want a feud, you should do it in a Pokemon battle. Kari: OKAY THEN 6 ON 6 WITH NO SUBSTITIONS BECAUSE HE IS ABLE TO HAVE UP TO 17 POKEMON ON HIS TEAM WHILE THE REST OF US ARE ALLOWED 6! WHY IS THAT? Whitney: Because Mac possess qualities that no other trainer has before. A heart that shows that a trainer what obstacles he can conquer along the way. Kari: So does every… (gets interrupted by a fog horn sound made by a fog horn used by Heather) POTTY CC: Heather: What? She was gonna say….. (footage gets cut off) (AT A HOTEL ROOM) Voice: This is a hotel room in Sunyshore City. We placed eight strange people stranded in a hotel room, and they are: Franklin, Cosmo, Ben Ali Gator, Courtney, Fez, Mr. Gullible, Rabbit, and Peck. The rules, you leave the room, you lose. The price goes to the last person remaining in the hotel room. One million dollars. Now, let's see how long these strange people can stand each other in a hotel room. Stranded. 11:30 AM. Cosmo: So, shall we introduce ourselves? Rabbit: No way twinkle toes, I'm winning that cool mill. Courtney: Ugh, in your dreams. Peck: Will this argument ever stop? Mr. Gullible: My name is Mr. Gullible. I lost this contestant the last time, but this time, I'm gonna win. Courtney: Thing is, if you just have one foot in the hallway, it doesn't count. Mr. Gullible: Really? Courtney: World is a crazy place isn't it. Cosmo: (gets suspicious on Courtney) That girl has a problem. Mr. Gullible: Guess I'll try it myself. (gets his left foot in this the hallway and the alarm sounds off) Wait a minute, I've been tricked. (guards take him away) Stop, I'm angry with all of you. Franklin: That was a little cruel. Voice: With Mr. Gullible gone, only seven remain. On the stroke of twelve, they start getting on each other's nerves. Fez: (while Franklin tosses and catches a pebble, Ben Ali Gator and Rabbit play chess, Cosmo reads a book, Courtney is on her PDA, and Peck watches TV) How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? (licks) One. (licks) Two. (about to lick) Aw, screw it. (bites and feels pain) Ow, my tooth. Why did I bite? Ben Ali Gator: (move Queen) Queen E4 to G2. Checkmate. Rabbit: Shoot. Peck: I don't get it. Why did we all come here in the first place? (backs up without knowing he was going in the hallway) Wait, it was an accident. (runs from the guards) (AT STADIUM) (Ash, Iris, and Cilan walk into their seats) Fidget: Excuse me, Ash. Who are your new traveling buddies? Iris: Oh, my name's Iris. Cilan: And I'm Cilan. A Pokemon Connoisseur. Fidget: I see. Maybe we should stay focused on the match up. Whitney: Hello there. Me, Flint, and Volkner will be your commentators. Flint: Now let's see how this watch up goes. Kari: Your up Deerling. (throws Pokeball and Deerling comes out) Mac: (puts in a Pokeball in the Pokeball Launcher) You ready of this Kari? (launches Pokeball and Sandslash comes out) Flint: This battle is starting to heat up. Volkner: The coin toss has decided that Kari should use the first attack. Kari: Finally, someone that has something to do with Mac helps me. Deerling, Energy Ball. Deerling: (uses Energy Ball and hits Sandslash) Fidget: Oh my crumpets. Cilan: Deerling is part Grass type. But Mac is an experienced trainer. Cream: But Kari's had Pokemon a lot longer than Kari. Eduardo: Go Kari! Dee Dee: Don't count Mac out though. Dexter: My stupid sister has a point. Mac: We're not done yet, Sandslash, Sandstorm. Sandslash: (uses Sandstorm and the entire field is engulfed by swirling sand) Volkner: I can't see a thing. Whitney: I think I know what's going on. Kari: (groans) Deerling, Camouflage. Deerling: (uses Camouflage and becomes a Ground type) Kari: Now finish it off with Tackle. (Deerling uses Tackle but Sandslash quickly evades) Kari: No way. Mac: It's a good thing he has the ability Sand Veil. Jinx: Sand Veil? Cilan: It raises the evasiveness during a sandstorm. Mac: Now use Fury Cutter. (Sandslash uses Fury Cutter and knocks out Deerling) Whitney: That has got to hurt. Kari: Seriously? (returns Deerling) But I won't back down. Mac: Was that a threat? Kari: All right, Oshawott, (throw Pokeball) you know what to do. (the Pokeball opens and Oshawott comes out and uses Water Gun on Mac) Kari: Not what I had in mind. Mac: Would you quit it? Kari: Oshawott attacks anything that's red. Mac: Never mind, use Rollout. Kari: Protect. Mac: Uh-oh. (Sandslash uses Rollout but Oshawott protects himself) Mac: You are one messed up alien. Sandslash use Sandstorm. (Sandslash starts to use Sandstorm.) Flint: Now that's trash talk. Kari: Hydro Pump to stop the storm. (Oshawott uses Hydro Pump and the Sandstorm subdues) Mac: That helps no way. Kari: At least not for you. Razor Shell Oshawott. (Oshawott uses Razor Shell and defeats Sandslash) Iris: Shouldn't have Oshawott just used Hydro Pump and Sandslash and let the storm be? Fidget: Doubt that was part of Kari's plan. Cream: Kari always has a-(sees a Joltik swinging by runs out of the stadium) Ash: (chases after her) Wait up. Iris: Ash, where are you going? Ugh. Such a kid. (AT THE HOTEL ROOM) Voice: During 1:00 PM, something happens that surprises everyone. Rabbit: The rest of you five will taken out at once leaving m e, moi. Courtney: (censored) idiot. Rabbit: (sniffs) Uh-oh. (sneezes continuously walking backwards not realizing he was about fall through the window and trips and falls into the water and then hears the alarm as he gets back up the surface) Oh no! (swims) (BACK AT THE MATCH BETWEEN MAC AND KARI) Mac: Okay, let this work. (launches the Ultra Ball and Camerupt comes out) Volkner: Shocking to see him send someone that's at a disadvantage. Whitney: Maybe he has a plan. Kari: (obnoxiously laughs and Oshawott does so too) Classic. Mac: So weak. Both of you. Kari: (worried) Um, you might want to take that back. (Oshawott gets mad and uses Hydro Pump towards Camerupt and it hits her and everyone behind her 5 feet away) Cilan: That was one powerful Hydro Pump, guess Oshawott has proven to be a robust opponent. (Camerupt is shown to have fainted) Chomper: And Camerupt didn't even stand a chance. Guido: Poor girl. Mac: Return (returns Camerupt) (AT THE RUNWAY)(Cream chases that Joltik like there was no tomorrow as Ash follows) Ash: Cream the Rabbit you get back here this instant. Cream: (uses her Pokeball Launcher and launches a Pokeball) Beautifly, String Shot. (Beautifly comes out and uses String Shot and Joltik) Cream: Yes, that cute spider is mine. Go Pokeball. (launches a Pokeball at Joltik and it hits and it is sent to the Pokeball and it starts to shake a few but then it stops but the button is still red and Cream picks it up) Yes, Joltik has been captured. Beautifly: Beau, Beautifly. (the Pokeball seals itself) Cream: Come to think, Joltik is my seventh Pokemon, and you're only allowed six at a time, Mac exceptional, who's only allowed seventeen. Ash: So you finally figured it out. Eduardo: Look what I gut. (shows him hugging a Whismur) Ash: That's great Ed, but it's useless… Eduardo: (returns Whismur to its Pokeball) Ash: You caught it using a Pokeball. (BACK AT THE HOTEL) Voice: They are exhausted and on 12:26 PM, it's time to banish one of their own from the game. Cosmo: (shows to have written down Courtney) Courtney: (reveals her vote for Cosmo) Karma's gonna bite you in the butt missie. Cosmo: (shows a disgusted look) Ben Ali Gator: Not to be rude or anything, (shows his vote) but I voted for Fez. Franklin: (reveals his vote) Me too. Fez: (slowly reveals his vote for Franklin) I know I'm out. (walks out of the hotel room) Voice: Now with only four contestants left, things are starting to heat up. Cosmo: (drinks a bottle of water) Did you know that the water crisis rate is up the roof? Courtney: (on her PDA) Not interested flower girl. Franklin: (passes out then wake up and is about the get up) I'm okay. Cosmo: Um, Franklin. Franklin: (realizes his head is past the line as security takes him out of the game) (BACK AT THE STADIUM) Mac: (as Sableye comes out) Sableye, let's go. Kari: Okay, now you are just being a hypocrite. Mac: We'll see about that, Sableye Dark Pulse. (Sableye hits Oshawott with Dark Pulse) Kari: What? Mac: Now, use Hone Claws. (Sableye's claws glow dark) Kari: Don't give up, use Swords Dance. (Oshawott uses Swords Dance) Mac: Finish it off with Punishment. (Sableye uses Punishment and faints Oshawott) Kari: That's not right. Punishment can't be that powerful. Iris: If your opponent raises its stats it can! You're getting yourself whipped you kid! Kari: ENOUGH! I have had it. (throws Pokeball and Zorua comes out) Mac: Let's go, Dark Pulse. Kari: Night Daze. (both Pokemon use their attacks respectively and both ended up fainting) Flint: (with an embarrassed smile) Talk about two birds with one stone. Mac: (returns Sableye) You deserve a good rest. Kari: (as she returns Zorua) We'll get em next time. Hey Mac, why don't you just give up? Mac: (as he puts the Pokeball in the Pokeball Launcher) I was about to ask you the same thing. (launches Pokeball) Go for it Chingling. (the Pokeball opens and Chingling comes out) Kari: (throws Pokeball) I choose you Snivy. (the Pokeball opens and Snivy comes out) Whitney: Both are very adorable, I could just swaddle them up with cloth. Volkner: Let's save that for next Christmas. Mac: Hyper Voice go. (Chingling uses Hyper Voice) Kari: Watch yourself Snivy, Attract. Ash: (gets back in his seat) That's what my Snivy knows. Snivy: (uses Attract on Mac's Chingling and it works on him) Mac: Uh-oh, Chingling's in trouble. Tails: Looks like both boys are in a pickle right now. And what's taking Cosmo? Iris: Who's he? Tails: She. Iris: Okay, now you're just being a kid. Tails: You see, Cosmo just happens to be my girlfriend! Cilan: So Fidget, Pokemon Basketball is up tomorrow, how many Pokemon do you have? Fidget: Just Gliscor, Jumpluff, and Archeops, besides I wasn't gonna participate in Pokemon Basketball anyway. Kari: Vine Whip let's go. (Snivy uses Vine Whip on Chingling and knocks him out) Eduardo: Yeah, Kari. Cilan: Hasn't Mac thought of having it evolve into Chimecho at this point? Hyp: Like I'll tell. Blossom: On the contrary, he actually plans on doing so. Hyp: And how do you know this Blossom? Blossom: (blunders) It's just that….. Well….. Mac: (as the Pokeball opens to reveal Zangoose) Go Zangoose. Kari: I already know all of Zangoose's moves. This match up is in the bag. (AT THE HOTEL) Voice: With only three left, and the temperature rising, everyone is trying to find a way to stay cool. And what is about to happen is an all time first. Courtney: (using her PDA) Not….. Losing. Cosmo: She's not backing done. I have to end this once and for all. Courtney: Hey, why…. Cosmo: (grabs Courtney's arm) I'm taking both of us done. Courtney: WHAT? Cosmo: No questions. Ben Ali Gator: But why are you….. Cosmo: Money's not important in this case. We're going. (leaves taking Courtney with her) (AT STADIUM) Mac: Zangoose, finish it off with X Scissor. (Zangoose uses X Scissor and takes down Snivy) Blaineley: (tries to get in but the guards won't let her by showing papers) Are you out of your minds? I'M A SUPERSTAR! Kari: (returns Snivy) I have two Pokemon left to use. Think of yourself as a quiter. Mac: Zangoose and I have gotten the hang of each other since we practiced without you looking. That's why you don't know he could use X Scissor. Kari: (clinches her fist) Then how about your previous Pokemon? (throws Pokeball and Togekiss comes out) Mac: (puts his index finger on his forehead) That could be a problem. Volkner: More trash talk, how long will this feud keep up? Whitney: Who knows Uncle? (Zangoose prepares to attack Kari but Togekiss uses Aura Sphere and knocks out Zangoose) Mac: Guess Zangoose battled Snivy because it was a snake, but didn't battle Togekiss because he wanted to kill you instead. (returns Zangoose) You deserve a good rest. Kari: Quit while you can, you have one Pokemon left. It's game over. Mac: Not exactly. (his Pikachu comes out of his backpack) Cilan: Interesting procedure. Mac has really become a robust battler if I say so myself. Mac: Electro Ball. (Pikachu prepares to use Electro Ball) Kari: Doge it. (Togekiss dodges) Kari: Now use Sweet Kiss. (Togekiss uses Sweet Kiss but Pikachu quickly dodges) Kari: (pouts) Fine, Air Slash. Mac; (looks confident) Think again missie. Volt Tackle. (both Pokemon prepare their attacks and collide but Pikachu comes out safely and lands on Mac's head while Togekiss comes out of the smoke being knocked out) Flint: Well, guess this makes each competitor done to one each, things are heating up. Mac: (thinks to himself) I know she'll use…. Kari: (throws Pokeball) Tepig. (the Pokeball opens and Tepig comes out) Cilan: Most likely Kari's premium brand. Kari: I must take done Pikachu with one attack. Mac: This is it, one attack to end it all. Mac/Kari: VOLT TACKLE!/FLAME CHARGE! (everyone is surprised in awe by the determination the two opponents have) (both Tepig and Pikachu do as commanded and once they collide, fire and electricity shoot out everywhere in he air creating some sort of plasma explosion display) Fidget: I have a bad feeling about this. (as the dust settles, both Pokemon have revealed to be fainted) Mac: Pikachu! Kari: Tepig! Flint: I guess this must be the most interesting tie I have ever seen. (everyone cheers) (Mac and Kari look madly at each other) Mac/Kari: This is all your fault. Me? Yes you. Trip: You're both boonies. Mac: Boonies? Kari: Listen kid, I come from the planet of Barobo, so don't even… Trip: So, Kari, are the other creatures on Barobo also from the boonies? Kari: Mac, hold me back. (Mac holds her back as she tries to attack him while Trip gets out his camera and snaps a picture of that moment) (AT A CAVE AT LUNG MOUNTAIN) (Grimhilde walks into the mouth of the cave and sees Ninja Monkeys surrendering her) Grimhilde: What is going on? Baboon: (appears) Well, somehow Panda can't resist leaving his paws on other animals. Grimhilde: That name is of no consequence to me. Baboon: (sighs) Fine. Troops, we'll have to destroy the valley by asking Dragon for plans. Grimhilde: Wait, ah yes, that is the task. Can you inform more on Panda? Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes